House of Malaspina
The House of Malaspina is a Ducal House of Tuscany, dating as far back as 945 AD. It was founded by Orberto I, of the House of Obertenghi. The Malaspina has Two main Branches, Malaspina of the Spino Secco and Malaspina of the Spino Fiorito. The Current House descends from the First Branch of Malaspina della Spino Secco, Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo. House of Malaspina The House of Malaspina was founded by Oberto I Obertenghi when he was granted the lands of which is now know as Massa and Carrara. His son would succeed him Oberto II, who was Granted the Lordship of Massa. Lords of Massa * Oberto II * Oberto III * Obizzo I * Obizzo II * Alberto I * Obizzo III * Alberto II * Obizzo IV Marquesses of Fosdinovo * Conrad I * Alberto III * Oberto IV Obizzo III is Credited with pledging allegiance to the House of Este Alberto II is Credited with Gaining most of the Lands the Family currently owns and being the first Actual Malaspina. House of Malaspina della Spino Secco In 1266, the Second son of Obizzo IV, Alberto Malaspina created his own Branch, as did his Brother Antonio. When Obizzo IV died he devided his assets gaining the Lordships of Mulazzo, Castevoli, Giovagallo, Villafranca and Pregòla. His Branch was to later inherit all the assets of the Main Branch after the Death of Oberto III Malaspina. He would also be attributed the creation of the Family motto "Sum Mala Spina Malis, Sum Bona Spina Bonis" ("This spine pricks the wicked, not the good.") Later in 1325, his Grandson Alberto II Malaspina della Spino Secco, would divide the assets amongst his Five son, Moroello gained Mulazzo, Azonne gained Castevoli, Manfredo gained Giovagallo, Frederick gained Villafranca, Alberto gained Pregola. Thus again dividing the House. Lords of Mulazzo * Alberto I * Oberto I * Alberto II House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo In 1325, was when Moroello Gained his Primary title of Lord of Mulazzo but also the Lord of Cariseto and Godano, Santo Stefano, Edifizi, Casanova, Croce, Fabbrica, Ottone, Orezoli, Frassi and Madrignano. He later inherited in 1327 the Marquisates of Fosidinovo, Massa and Carrara and the County of Bari from the Main Branch when his cousin Oberto III of Malaspina Died leaving no heirs. In 1473 Francesco, Marquess of Fosidinovo granted the Duchy of Massa and Carrara by the King of Fidenza. In 1623 Duke Left his Eight sons their own titles, thus again dividing the House. Lords of Mulazzo * Moroello I Marquesses of Fosodinovo * Moroello I * Oberto V & II * Francesco I Dukes of Massa and Carrara * Francesco I House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo di Cariseto e Godano In 1611, Francesco II was granted the Lorship of Cariesto and Godano from his father. When his father died he was given all the main titles of the Malaspina Family and he created his own Branch like his brothers. The Branch is currently the Main Branch of the House. Dukes of Massa and Carrara * Francesco II - (1623 - 17th December 1630) * Francesco III - (17th December 1630 - 1st January 1639) * Antonio I - (1st January 1639 - 18th October 1654) * Giovanni I - (18th October 1654 - 6th December 1660) * Antonio II - (6th December 1660 - 2nd February 1670) * Amadeus I - (2nd February 1670 - 1st March 1690) * Eleonora I - (1st March 1690 - Present) House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo di Santo Stefano In 1623 Leonardo gained the Lorship of Santo Stefano from his Father. This Branch is a Provincial Branch that does not interact with the Courtly Nobles. Lords of Santo Stefano * Leonardo I * Leonardo II * Leonardo III * Conrad I * Azzone I * Azzone II (16th February 1675 - Present) House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo di Edifizi In 1623 Azzone gained the Lordship of Edifizi. The Branch has proven to be Influential by Marriage. The Branch has gone extinct since. Lords of Edifizi * Azzone I * Azzone II * Azzone III * Maria Teresa I Maria Teresa had returned the title to the Main Branch by Marrying her Cousin Giovanni I Duke of Massa and Carrara. House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo di Casanova In 1623 Cristoforo gained the Lorship of Casanova and created his Branch. Lords of Casanova * Cristoforo I * Giovanni I * Leonardo I * Maria Luisa I & Giovanni II * Giovanni II (Continuation after the Death of his wife) * Giovanni III * Leonardo II * Azzone I * Azzone II (12th November 1670 - Present) Notable People * Maria Lucrezia, Lady of Ottone * Maria Teresa, Duchess of Massa and Carrara House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo di Croce In 1623 Ottavio gained the Lordship of Croce, but the Branch would be short lived as Ottavio only had Two Daughters. Notable Members * Ottavio I, Lord of Croce * Maria Beatrice I, Lady of Croce & Madrignano * Maria Isabella, Lady of Ottone House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo di Fabbrica In 1623 Alfonso gained the Lorship of Fabbrica, the Branch would be short lived as well. Lords of Fabbrica * Alfonso I House of Malaspina della Spino Secco di Mulazzo di Ottone In 1623 Bonifazio gained the Lordships of Ottone, Orezzoli and Frassi, this House has proven to be rather successful creating Two other Branches. Lord of Ottone * Bonifazio I * Bonifazio II * Tommaso I * Azzone I * Francesco I * (WIP) Category:House Malaspina